


My Rock-star

by reveetoile



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25034812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reveetoile/pseuds/reveetoile
Summary: Ohno, a normal person, falling in love with Nino, who’s a rookie idol, being totally awkward during a handshake event.
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Ohno Satoshi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Ohno knew he shouldn’t be here. It was no place for a man like he was, but he hadn’t been able to help himself when he had heard that there would be a handshake event for the up and coming new star Ninomiya Kazunari. 

The boy - or rather a young man - had caught his attention at home because he was in many shows that his parents and sister liked to watch. Ninomiya was a cute young man. Always smirking and telling the most enjoyable comebacks. It didn’t look as if he was shy or that anybody was able to embarrass him easily. 

The opposite was often true, as he often made the host speechless or laugh at his words. The other people around him seem to feel effortlessly comfortable around Ninomiya. 

And now he stood here in between many teenaged girls much younger than him and waited for Ninomiya to appear. His eyes wandered around, and he was happy to see that there were some older girls also. He looked at his sister, who was checking something on her phone and was glad that Mina had agreed to come with him. 

“Thank you, again,” he mumbled to her, blushing just the slightest bit. 

“You’re welcome, little brother. I’m surprised you are that interested in a rookie though,” she said. 

He shrugged a bit at the words. He couldn’t understand either, or what he expected from this event. “He seems to be everywhere these days, right?” he asked instead.

“It’s cute,” Mina said, and he rolled his eyes. 

“Stupid,” he mumbled, looking up when there was a murmur around them before a person in a dark suit entered the small stage asking for them to be quiet and prepare themselves for Nino. 

Ohno listened silently as the person reminded them to be polite and that only handshakes were allowed. No big presents and not longer than a couple of minutes as to not crowd the man too much. Two staffs that had already put them in line when they had arrived. Since Ohno hadn’t thought that there would be so many people, they were at the end of the line and probably would have to wait for a while. 

“Sorry that we are so far in the back,” he said to Mina who shrugged. 

“It’s fine. I have all day today. And this way you can enjoy looking at him for a while longer.”

“Mina,” he hissed. “Stop it.”

“Yes, sorry. Aww look he’s there. God, he looks even smaller in person.”

—

Nino was moving his foot up and down in nervousness as he sat on the sofa in the back. 

He had played a few games on his phone, but since he had lost quite a few times already, he had lost his interest. Especially since it made him even more agitated and that probably was not a good emotion for his very first handshake event. 

When he had arrived, he had been worried that nobody would come. But when he had peered outside just earlier he had paled at the sight of the number of people who had come. 

“I can’t do this,” he whined, hiding his face behind his hands when he heard the door open and Sho his trusted manager came inside. 

“Of course you can,” he said as he sat down on the table in front of him and ruffled his hair. 

“The stylist will probably kill you,” he mumbled in a warning. “And this was not my choice.”

“No, I know. The agency wants to make you big. That’s what you wanted, right?”

Nino frowned a bit and shrugged, before nodded. Maybe that was true. He couldn’t even remember what he had wished for when he had stood in front of the station each day and played for whoever came across him. Until one day Sho had found him and made an offer he hadn’t been able to decline. He was glad for all the opportunities, but it was also making his head swirl from everything that had happened these last few months. 

“I suppose.”

“I got an offer for a drama appearance if you want?”

“I’m no actor,” Nino said with a small grumble. 

“You probably could be. Here is the script, think about it?”

“I will, thank you,” he mumbled, looking at the small pamphlet before putting it in his bag. “But not today. Are we ready to begin?”

“Almost. Five more minutes. Do you need the stylist again?”

“Don’t you dare,” Nino said with a glare. “I can take care of it myself. I don’t need anybody doing that for me.” Nino got to his feet and stared at himself in the mirror with a frown as he tugged slightly at the shirt he was wearing. 

He was wearing tight black jeans with black boots. The shoelaces were bright yellow, and Nino had been surprised at how comfortable they were. Around his hips was a leather belt with a big buckle in silver then a black shirt with silver highlights, a watch on one wrist and black and silver cords around his other. 

To top it all off, there was a dark leather jacket over a chair that made Nino sweat just by the look of it. A black and yellow scarf was already around his neck, and his hair had been styled in a rough look around his face but was destroyed by Sho already. It still looked a bit wild but luckily not as styled as it had been before. Nino tugged just a handful of strands back into place so that they wouldn’t stand up from his head too much and then took a deep breath to steel his nerves.

Sho left him to check on something again, and soon enough, his name was called. He took another deep breath and plastered a smile on his face as he wore his leather jacket, realising that the sleeves only covered his elbows so that his accessories were still visible. He felt so nervous and even a bit fearful about having to greet so many people now. 

Nino knew he could trust the staff and managers around him to make sure that nothing terrible would happen, but that didn’t mean that he wasn’t overly nervous. 

“You can do this,” Nino whispered to himself, stepping out on the stage when a door was opened for him. He almost stumbled back again when he was met by cries and shrieks from his fans - a term he still hasn’t gotten used to, and maybe never would.

—

Ohno was staring at Ninomiya as they got closer and closer. He was a bit worried about the other man. He looked more nervous than he had thought possible from the confidence he showed in the shows he was in or from the small performances he had seen online. 

It didn’t look as if Ninomiya was very comfortable on the stage and with greeting each person in the room personally. But it didn’t look as if many people realised that the smile on his face wasn’t real and became more forced the longer he had to stand there and shake hand after hand. 

Ohno could understand in a way. It had to be very strange to shake so many hands, and he questioned himself again why he was here. He also wondered if it made Ninomiya’s hands sore or numb to hold so many hands after the other. 

Otherwise, he looked charming. The outfit looked cute on Ninomiya, he thought with a small smile on his face as his eyes wandered up and down. Nino’s waist was small, and that was highlighted well with the tight jeans and big belt he wore. 

What he loved most, usually were the sparkling eyes whenever he made a joke and the happy smile on his face. Two things that were not there right now so Ohno’s eyes just couldn’t stay on Ninomiya’s face. He wished to see the real smiles again and mourned them silently right now. 

His eyes wandered to the small cute hands, that were smaller than most hands Ohno knew. They were pale like the rest of him. Ohno was a bit sad that he didn’t wear an oversized sweatshirt since he loved it when the hands vanished halfway in the sleeves, but he still appreciated the more mature look on Ninomiya right now. 

That way, he only felt halfway like a creep and not wholly. Without realising it he held more and more back, letting the few people that were behind them in front of him and his sister, who rolled her eyes at him exasperated but let him be, as soon as she realised that Ohno was utterly enthralled with the man in front of them. Maybe that way Ohno would be able to exchange a bit more than two words with the man, so she allowed it. 

When they were the last, she softly poked his back to get his attention. “Come on, or we have to go before you get to say hello. Be nice,” she teased him as she walked around him to be the second to last person to shake Ninomiya’s hands and told him that she wished him all the best for the future. 

Ohno frowned a bit but then stepped to the small staircase that led to the stage. His eyes were on the small frame of the other who had to sway just slightly for the last ten or twenty persons. Ohno didn’t know how long they have been here, but it had to be hours. And the opposite of him, Nino had not even stopped once to drink something. Probably because of the sheer amount of people appearing here and the need to get over with it without too much hassle. 

He was so lost in thought and observation that he missed one step and stumbled up the staircase falling at the top to his knees. Ninomiya was awoken of his stupor by the sound, and his eyes widened as he saw the man kneeling on the floor. 

He ran the few steps to the other, offering him a hand to help him up. 

“Are you hurt?”

“No, sorry,” Ohno mumbled, feeling embarrassed, and he knew he was blushing red by the heat in his cheeks. 

“Are you sure?” Nino asked when Ohno was back to his feet, cleaning away any dirt on his knees. 

“Yes, I’m fine. Thank you for helping me,” he whispered, staring into Ninomiya’s eyes which were so close right now, that it made him blush even more. Ninomiya smiled as he offered him his hands for a handshake. 

Ohno smiled as he took Ninomiya’s hands in his own squeezing them slightly, enjoying the slight blush high on Ninomiya’s cheeks, when the other swayed again, this time clearly visible. Before the other could fall, he caught him around the shoulder and led him to sit down on the stage. “Even rock-stars need to drink it seems,” he whispered as Nino was securely on the floor, a man handing him a bottle. 

“Sorry, sir. I will compensate you, for the trouble but Ninomiya-san needs to rest,” a staff said while the man was whispering to the idol, who shook his head and then nodded. 

“It’s fine,” Ohno said with a shrug. He didn’t need to be compensated. Today had been nice after all. He made his way down the stage on the other side as had the rest of the visitors when Ninomiya’s voice held him back. 

He looked up curiously, tilting his head as he saw the embarrassed look on Ninomiya’s face. 

“Would you meet with me again?” he asked shyly. 

“You don’t even know my name,” Ohno said, slightly amused. 

Ninomiya blinked but continued to look at him, making Ohno chuckle. 

“Well?”

“I would like to. And I’m Ohno by the way.”

Ninomiya grinned. “Nino, nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you, too, rock-star,” he teased, enjoying the bright shocked laugh tumbling out of Nino at his words.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Being apart  
> Pairing: Ohmiya  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Warning: None  
> Summary: Ohno accidentally asking Nino to send dunes only for Nino to fly to the desert and strip on a sand dune to take photos for Ohno. It’s a continuation of yesterday’s story “My Rock-star”.

Nino stretched out on the very uncomfortable bed in the lonely hotel in that foreign country he was staying in. 

He sighed and rolled to his side as he tried to close his eyes and fall to sleep. It was already late enough as it was and he knew that if he didn’t fall asleep soon, he would regret it the next day. At least, Nino thought blearily, he would have a vacation day tomorrow and was not required to do anything then. But he had promised his lover to bring him a souvenir from every city he went to, so he supposed that he should do just that tomorrow. 

A small smile was on his lips as he thought about his Oh-chan. He was sure that Ohno only asked him to get those things to make sure that Nino went outside and not stayed in the hotel the whole time. But he didn’t think that there were many things around here that he would be able to get.

He blinked when his phone lightened up and couldn’t help the smile that played around his lips the moment he could read Ohno’s name. 

He opened the message eagerly and rolled to the other side to get more comfortable under the blankets if that was even possible. 

“Hey, love, ready to rock the world?”

Nino chuckled as he shook his head. “Rehearsals went well. Tomorrow I don’t have to do anything and then the day after the first concert.”

He stared at his phone for a while longer and then sighed. “I miss you.”

“I miss you, too. I will come to visit soon.”

“Not soon enough.”

“It never is, is it? Shouldn’t you sleep?”

Nino sighed at those words. He had to agree silently, but then he rubbed his eyes. “Can’t sleep. The bed is too empty. I miss sleeping on your side.”

“My poor rock-star. If you close your eyes, you can see me by your side, right? I hold you in my arms.”

Nino smiled as he chuckled slightly and closed his eyes, sighing deeply as he tried to think about how he used to share a bed with his lover, who always would hold him in his arms. 

Ohno was warmth, calmness and peacefulness. He rubbed his nose against the cushion, and for a moment it almost was as if he could smell Ohno and feel his warmth around him and the loneliness wasn’t as big anymore as it had been before. 

“Thank you, Oh-chan. Good night.”

“Goodnight my rock-star.”

Nino giggled, and soon enough, he fell to sleep. Something he had thought not possible. 

—

“They have nothing in this place, Oh-chan. It’s just a damn desert,” Nino wrote with a pout as he left a shop. 

“Did you have lunch?”

“How do you know how late it is?”

“I use two clocks on my phone. And you are not answering, food?”

“I’m going. I’m going. I’m not hungry, though.” Especially since he would be all alone, his manager had asked if he needed someone to help him navigate. Still, Nino had told him to enjoy the free day as enough things were happening in the next few days and he was sure that the other man would enjoy as much free time as possible. And he knew enough English to get around. 

“Get a hamburger. You were looking forward to them from the moment they told you you would have a mini-tour in America.”

Nino grinned. Ohno was right. He had wanted them right from the beginning. So he looked around curiously and finally found a place that seemed to sell them and was not too expensive. He ordered and then took a picture of the food for Ohno because he knew the other would ask for proof that he had eaten.

In the end, he didn’t even manage most of his food, mostly because the sizes in America were so much bigger than what he was used to. 

“Heading back for the hotel now. Should catch up on my sleep as much as possible.”

“Sounds good, you never seem to be able to sleep when you are touring.”

“All the adrenaline, Oh-chan,” he answered as he fell on top of his bed, bouncing slightly on the too-hard mattress. To think that he had to change hotels and beds from now on was unbelievable. But just two more weeks and then he would meet Ohno on his final concert for this tour, and they would spend two days afterwards together before flying back to Japan. He was looking forward to that. 

He rolled to his side and groaned as he realised that he was already too nervous about falling asleep. 

“Can’t sleep. Do something.” Nino lied on his back, staring at the ceiling, waiting for an answer from Ohno. Usually, whenever he was like this, Ohno would take him to bed, kiss and touch his whole body and then make love to him until he was so exhausted that he would fall to sleep. But Ohno had told him before he left that he was not doing any telephone sex or sexting while apart.

Nino stared at his phone in wonder about the answer and pouted when nothing came for quite a while. 

— 

“Send dunes.”

“What?” Nino wondered out loud at the message, sitting up in confusion. “What the hell?”

He stared at it for a while longer until deciding, just what the hell. He couldn’t sleep anyway, so why not? He was sure it wasn’t what the other meant, but at least it would make an exciting story for later. 

He went out, after making sure that he had enough money and his phone was charged before calling a cab and telling them where he wanted to go. He leant back on and stared as the streets went by, trying very hard to hide the grin on his face. 

When they arrived, he thanked the driver before paying his fare and then left him behind to walk along the beach. He kept close to the dunes that secured the village from the water should there be a flood and looked around for a part of the beach where not too many people were. As the sun slowly went down and many visitors seem to decide that staying at a beach without the scorching sun was pointless the beach got emptier the more time he spent there. 

He sighed as he sat down in the sand and watched the last rays of sun going down on the horizon, deciding that it was much more comfortable to spend time at the beach when it was dark than under the sun. He raked his fingers through the cold sand, watching as a few more people left the beach and enjoyed the silence for a moment, before getting up again. He was sure that it was as empty as it could be right now. Just a few more hours and teens would enter the beach for parties and alcohol they were still too young to consume, and he didn’t want to be there when that happened.

He rechecked his surroundings (it would do him no good if he made the news with this) before stepping closer to the dunes. He felt his heartbeat faster as he found a spot that wasn’t easily visible from the beach or the village and started to strip. For a second he considered to keep his shorts on, because of the sand, but then decided to hell with it. 

If he was doing this, he was going to go the whole way, and he decided as he stepped out of his shorts and looked for a spot without litter (which was plenty luckily) and laid down. He tried to get comfortable, which was hard with the sand on his naked skin and then peered through the phone to get a few good shots with different body parts and the dunes, of course. Then he put on his clothes again, snapping a few shots of the dunes all alone and went back to hail a cab again and go to his hotel.

“Was a bit hard to get good shots. Sorry, it’s so dark,” Nino wrote as he first sent the dunes without him. 

“???”

“Check your message.”

Nino chuckled as there was silence for a moment and he giggled, imagining Ohno to blush scarlet and hide his face with a groan. 

“That’s why I told you before you left that sexting is not my thing.”

Nino was still giggling as he paid the driver and entered the hotel again. He sighed as he went into his room, shrugging off his clothes once more to take a shower, the sand was still everywhere on his body. 

“Auto-correct is a peculiar thing, right?” he wrote as he sent the pictures with him on the dunes. “But I have always been good to read between the lines.”

“God, Nino.”

“More of your liking?”

“Call me.”

“After my shower.”

“Don’t bother. You will need another one after we are finished.”

Nino was still laughing as his call connected with Ohno, and he felt warmth pool in his stomach when he heard the voice of his beloved again.


End file.
